


Just One More Controlled Shock,

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Human, Baby's a bitch, Baby's cannon height is not used, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, Its mostly shameless smut with the two lesbians but the others appear in the beginning, Just got back in the fandom, Minor bit of Enn/Eggs at the beginning, Ps- i suck at gifts, Theyre all human because i cant write robot sex, Why Did I Write This?, William Afton is Eggs, crackship, my first ever smut, she is a midget in my eyes, so it sucks, this is my gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: Eggs is going home early, leading his lil daughter out to "care" for the performers.





	

For William Afton it was just another day at the circus. The tall chick dancing, the conjointed twins gossiping, that sly fox of a boy stealing loot from the customers, and the frail twisted teen sneaking around. His daughter was the only one who was still, clutching onto him. "Go on Baby, it's your show." The clown bit her lip before going out on stage. She did a little bow, thanking the crowd. She subtley scanned the area. Fred and Bon were making sure Fun got out ok, after all he almost got caught last week. But when she knew all of her friends were backstage, she finally closed the show.

 

"Hey Eggs~" Ennard winked at William, who sighed. "It's Afton." "Aww so uptight. You really need to take a break." William rolled his eyes but nodded. "I have been overworking, but someone needs to monitor the tent." His little one jumped up and down. "Me! Me! Me!"

 

Mr. Afton narrowed his eyes. "Uh Baby do you really think you can handle it?" The girl sighed. "I'm fifteen! That's one year older than the Funtimes, two months older that Booblora, and two years younger than your boyfriend." She placed her hands on her hips. Her dad sighed and gave in. "Fine but do be careful, make sure everyone stays in check." Baby gave a small innocent smile, pretending she wasn't going to mess with everyone. Afton didn't buy it, he lived with her and knew all of her tricks, but he allowed her to stay in charge.

 

Ennard followed "Eggs" out of the large tent, and everyone didn't bother to warn Baby's father. It would be funnier this way they all agreed.

 

"Fun! Make me a sandwich! Bon, Fred! Do a flip! Or something." Baby tapped a finger to her chin, contemplating a good command. Of course the three ignored her, walking off to practice. Baby gritted her teeth. She blamed her adorableness for her lack of intimidation skills. "If only I could get someone to do stuff for me because I am adorable." The red head's eyes lit up.

 

"Ballora~" The tall girl bounced him. "Hi?" Ballora was a significant couple feet taller than Baby. It didn't help that Ballora was unnaturally tall for her age, and Baby was the exact opposite.

 

The young clown grinned as she pointed to her girlfriend. "Make me a sandwich." The shorter woman felt a small slap against her cheek. "Stop acting like a toddler and get your own damn food." Baby hissed quietly. "I'm an adult, see I'm in charge and-" "You're only in charge cause you're your daddy's lil Baby" She stuck her tongue out.

 

Baby curled up her fists before pausing. She then scrunched up her face and shut her eyes, producing small sobs. Ballora hesitated, before kneeling down to meet Baby's eyes. She muttered out small apologies before being pulled into a hug. It was rather relaxing for them both before a small metal click was heard and Ballora stiffened. She stood up and felt her neck. Baby had placed a collar on her. She gulped audibly when she saw the clown dangle a remote between her fingers.

 

"Gee if I'm Daddy's Baby, then I guess your that Baby's slut," The dancer bit her lip. There were a couple devices used in the circus, but if she knew her girlfriend well (which she did), she probably knew which tool she chose. "Now if you won't feed me, how about  _entertainment?_ " The smaller girl licked her lips and stretched to reach her tall lover's breasts before her hands were slapped away. Baby snarled, semi-playfully and partly viciously, before touching a red button on the control switch. Ballora stiffened a bit before moaning. "E-electric sh-shock c-c-collar?" The girl barely stammered out. Baby nodded, cruelly mashing the button.

 

By the time Baby stopped repeatedly pressing the button (mostly out of fear she'd have to explain to her dad how she broke one of his machines). She took mental notes of the ballerina. The girl was on her knees, one hand massaging a bit of the area under her skirt, the other clawing at the bottom of Baby's dress. Sexual desperation lurked in her eyes.

 

Baby grinned a mischievous smirk as she cupped Ballora's chin. She giggled and took a kiss. "Hmm you really are a slut~" She then pinned her to the ground. Baby was barely tall enough to reach the tall dancer's waist, but it didn't matter. The size difference was an absolute pain but Baby tended to use it to her advantage.

 

The clown slid down off of Ballora's body and got perfectly snug in between her legs. She had a great look under his girlfriend's skirt. The girl's panties were significantly wet, and Baby wasted no time taking them off and getting at that pussy.

 

Her tongue immediately got to work fucking her. She poked the small nub of a clit with her tongue, hearing a muffled gasp. Some fluids leaked which were quickly lapped up, and then stuck her tongue in. She heard squeaks and a few moans before she pulled away. A 'small' whimper was heard from her love. Baby sat up and stuck her tongue out.

 

"Should've made me a sandwich. But nope, your a slut who knew I'd torture you but continued to bitch anyways-" She felt herself being hugged. Ballora and her had the weirdest hugs, once again caused by the height difference. Their hugs consisted of lifting Baby up to the point where dropping her could hurt. This hug was just that.

 

Ballora attempted to drop her, but the second Baby realized she hit the button on the control. Ballora winced in pain and actually did end up dropping Baby.

 

"F-fuck! You're mean!" "Says the chick who strapped a collar on me for the sole purpose of annoying me because you're too lazy to make a goddamn sandwich." Baby narrowed her eyes as she got up and brushed herself off. "Touche." Ballora fidgeted with the machine around her neck before managing to unclip it and threw it to the side. She took the remote from the small clown and threw it into a pile of junk as well.

 

"H-hey! What if you broke it?" "He seriously doesn't expect any better from you." Baby grinned. "So you wanna make me a-" "Say sandwich and I'm killing you." The girl huffed. "Fine. Then how about something," She jumped in the air and grabbed Ballora's collar. She ended up dangling a inch or two of air between her and the floor. "dirtier~" Baby's arms were gripped and she slammed against a wall as her green eyes met two purple ones. "Perfect darling." Their lips met in a kiss.

 

Moral of the story is Afton was pissed when he found out instead of watching the circus his daughter fucked one of the performers. But he wasn't one to judge tbh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 


End file.
